Where Are You
by PowerToThePeople23
Summary: No one has seen Conner in a week. Where has he gone. Why does Megan worry, and is this the end of Angelfish. I suck at summaries. Anyway review and what not.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. Why do we always saw that?**

**M'gann's POV**

**This morning**

"Hey where's Conner?" I asked Nightwing. I don't know why but I've been worried about him. He has been gone for a week to who knows where. I'm still with La'gaan but I'm afraid I still have feelings for Conner.

"Yeah he hasn't been around for a while," Garfield said. Ever since me and La'gaan started dating my little brother still believes Conner is the one I love. I'm not sure if he's right but I know he doesn't like La'gaan.

"I'm sure he's fine," Nightwing told us. I've known Nightwing since he was a thirteen year old Robin and I know there's something he isn't telling us.

"You know where he is, don't you," Jamie said. Ever since that mission before Valentine's Day he and Conner been like brothers. And like a brother and best friend he must be hurt that Conner didn't tell him. Conner has always been there for him, he was even able to get Cassie to go out with Jamie.

"Yes, I was the one Conner got permission from to go but I promised I wouldn't tell anyone where he went," Nightwing said before leaving the room.

"He may have promised but I didn't," Robin, the new Robin said, "I overheard Conner talking to Nightwing about it, anyone feel like a road trip?"

**Present Time**

And now everyone but Nightwing is in the Bio- Ship on our way to, well wherever Robin programmed us to go.

"I don't know why we're going to spy on Conner, where are we going anyway," La'gaan said. I'm not quite sure what is up with him today. He is usually a lot nicer, well around me he is. I don't know what he says when I'm not in the room so I don't know why so many people on the team don't like him that much.

"Can't say Nightwing found out that I heard where Conner was going and said I couldn't tell you guy but he didn't say anything about showing you," Robin told us, "And you didn't have to come La'gaan." I don't know why but that sounded a lot harsher than it needed to be.

"I know I just want to see where he lives," he told them.

"Why," I asked him.

"He probably wants a new way to make fun of Conner," Karen said. I wonder why she would say something like that. I wonder what I miss when I'm not in the room.

"We're approaching the place," Robin told us," Miss M camouflage the Bio- Ship and put a telepathic field around us so Conner won't detect us." I did what I was told. When we looked out the window we saw farm land. Everything was so beautiful. The green grass, the crystal blue water, and the town. We saw a sign that said Smallville. I couldn't believe this is a place where Conner can live. It doesn't seem like his style.

"There it is," Robin told us, "Welcome to Smallville Kansas." Up ahead I could see a lovely farm. We hovered over it and we could hear everything.

"Hey Conner," a blond girl said.

"Hey Kara," Conner said, "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to race," she said.

"Same rules as before," Conner asked her. I wonder who she is and how does she know Conner.

"Yep," she said.

"Sphere," Conner called. Why does he need Sphere? And why does this girl knows about Sphere? Does she know he's Superboy?

"What is he doing?" La'gaan asked. "He's going to get us exposed!" Sphere turned into a bike and Conner just climbed right on. The girl, I mean Kara, got into a running stance.

"On your mark," she began, "Get set, go!" None of us could believe what we saw. She wasn't running she was flying with Conner just ahead of her!

"How is she flying," I asked.

"I don't know," Robin said.

"Is that all you got?" Conner asked.

"Please I'm just getting warmed up," Kara told him as she spend ahead of him. The race was so fast I could barely see it. All I could tell is that it ended a tie.

"Not bad cuz," Conner told her. Cuz? I guess that means they're cousins.

"Thanks slowpoke," she said.

"Slowpoke?" Conner said. "It was a tie."

"Whatever," Kara said.

"Conner, Kara come in for lunch," someone from inside the house said.

"We're coming Lois," Conner said as he and Kara ran into the house.

**Back In the Bio- Ship  
**

"I didn't know Conner had blood relatives, I thought it was only Superman," I said. I can't believe Conner never told me this! I mean I'm his girlfriend! Was his girlfriend, that's what I meant to say. Glad no one else can read minds.

"Well Angelfish, I guess it was one of those things he didn't tell you," La'gaan told me. Why is he saying stuff like this? Is he always like this and I just hadn't notice? I need to talk to him once we're alone.

"Well Megan and La'gaan you two should stay here the rest of us will go in our civvies and take a look around town, we'll get some food," Robin told us. Maybe he can read my mind. That or he can tell I need to talk with La'gaan alone. Either way they all left leaving me and La'gaan alone. I need a way to approach this.

"Is something wrong Angelfish?" He asked me. And there it is.

"My name," I said simply.

"What?" He asked.

"Ever since we started dating you've always call me Angelfish, why?" I asked him. "Angel fish it isn't my name it's starting to seem that I'm an object to you, not a person."

"Well I just thought it suited you and you never seemed to mind when I call you that." He tells me. I just realized something.

"Why do treat me like an object." I asked him.

"What, I don't treat like an object!" He tells me.

"Yes you do," I yell at him, "Every time Conner is in the room you shove it in his face that we're dating, am I some type of trophy to you." I can't believe I've just started to realize this! Am I really this distracted? Conner never treated me like some trophy.

"Angelfish where is this all coming from," he asked me.

"There's that stupid nickname again, haven't you been listening, I'm not just some trophy you can show off to everyone, I'm a living being!" I told him. I wish Artemis was here I could really use her for some support. I should have never let Conner go! And maybe he was right! I never really thought about what my ability did to the person I was doing it to. "La'gaan I think we should break up."

"What," he said.

"I need someone who will treat me like a person not property, I'm sorry we can still be friends," I told him but maybe we can't even be that.

"Whatever, I'm out of here," after he said that he left for the other room leaving me alone. Once he left Conner and that girl Kara came out. They did chores and had a lot of fun while doing them. Later on a raven haired woman came out with some lemonade for them. Conner seemed so happy and now I know why he left. He needed a break from everything. Why do I get the feeling the team wanted this to happen, for me to see this because it's been two hours since they left are they waiting in the other room or something?

It's dark now and Conner is on his roof just looking at the stars. I wonder what he is thinking about. Probably wondering when Superman is coming back. That black haired woman came on the roof. I wonder what her name is.

"Thought I'd find you up here," she told Conner before sitting next to him.

"Hey Lois," he said to her. Lois. Well that answers that question.

"Conner I know things haven't been easy for you lately Kaldur leaving the team, you breaking up with Megan, Megan dating La'gann, Clark leaving, and now losing one of your best friends. I know your use to Black Canary giving you therapy sessions but I'm here if you need to talk. You may be Clark's little brother but to me, in my heart you're my son." Lois told him. Wow, she must really care about him.

"Did I do the right thing?" Conner asked. "You know breaking up with Megan." He's asking her about this.

"Well what do you think," she asked him.

"I don't know," he told her. "It's just when she rips out the information we need and then the person just basically goes brain dead it just doesn't seem right. It hurts me watching her do it. I may be a hero but Lex Luthor is still my dad and if it happens to him, I just don't know." I never thought of that. I've always seen Conner more as Superman but I never thought about his other dad, how he felt about him.

"But there's more to this than just that isn't there?" Lois asked. This lady is smart.

"Yeah she tried to go into my mind try to make me forget I was mad with her and her being inside my mind controlling how I think, how I feel, it was just like…"

"Like what Conner" Lois asked him.

"Never mind," Conner told her while looking at the ground.

"Like when Cadmus did it," Lois said which made Conner look at her in surprise. Oh Conner I'm so sorry. I can feel tears going down my face. I never knew how he truly felt about it. Hello Megan I'm such an idiot. "Conner I can't make Megan understand but you can. Talk to her, tell her how you feel." Lois told him.

"But…" Conner began.

"No buts, trust me you'll feel much better once you tell her," Lois told him. "Now how about you show me that new power." What? Conner has a new power?

"How did you know about that?" Conner asked her,

"I didn't," Lois said. Wow she's good.

"I don't know," Conner told her.

"Just because Megan's new power is not the best doesn't mean you should give up on yours when you haven't even tried," Lois told him. She really is like a mom. Conner gave her a smile and his began to glow red. A rock nearby was lifted into the air and thrown into the field.

"That's my boy, wait until Clark comes back he'll be so proud of you." Lois told him before climbing down and walking inside with Conner following her.

"Oh Conner."

**Well that was it. There's going to be another chapter, can you guys give me some ideas, hope you liked it.**

_La'gaan: I didn't._

**I know you didn't its Supermartain. Why can't you just stay in your blog? We'll see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi next chapter and I don't own anything! Except a Batman T shirt! Can someone tell me why we have disclaimers? Anyway here's the next chapter and I'm listening to Kelly Clarkson. Ha **_**Clark**_**son.**

_La'gann: Why do you need to say that and why do you have to update this? It's awful!_

**You only think it's awful because it's supermartain.**

_La'gann: Your point is? And I thought you shipped him or whatever with Wondergirl._

**I'm a multi shipper I ship everything if I like it, if it's not slash, and if it's not Angelfish.**

_La'gann: Hey!_

**On with the story! **

**Megan's POV**

After leaving Smallville I couldn't stop thinking about what Conner said to Lois. Now I really wish Artemis was here. She was always good at listening to me when I had a problem, she really was like a sister. Maybe Black Canary would talk to me? Wait then she would know we left and spied on Conner. I know I'll talk to Garfield! He is my blood brother maybe he'll help me. Wait he left with Robin and Jamie to go hang out somewhere. Karen! I forgot she was here! She and I have been friends since high school! I'm sure see will listen!

"Karen! Karen!" I screamed while looking for her. I finally found her in the kitchen.

"Megan? What is it?" She asked me.

"I really need some help and I didn't know who else to ask." I told her.

"Alright sit down and tell me what happened."

I did what she asked and told everything that happened on the Bio hip. I told her what I saw, me and La'Gann breaking up, and what Conner said. "Oh Karen I just don't know what to do."

"Well maybe you should do exactly what this Lois chick said. Talk to him. Did you guys ever really talked?"

"Of course! Well we sorta did." I sighed. "No."

"Exactly, when he gets back you need to tell him what happened. But that isn't all is it?"

"No there was something he said that made me think a lot about what I've been doing to the villains, something not right."

"You don't have to tell me, as long as you know it's wrong I don't need to know." She told.

"Thanks Karen."

"No problem," she told me, "So you finally broke up with La'Gann?"

"Yes. Could you tell me what he says when I'm not in the room. There's a reason why you guys don't like him much and I want to know what."

"He's just a jerk. He's always talking trash about Conner, but Conner is getting way better at controlling his anger we've only had to hold him back three times so far although once we had to get Nightwing to stop Conner from killing him."

"I was wondering how he broke his arm."

**Well there you go we got one more chapter until I finish this story.**

_La'Gann: Good I hate this story!_

**And you are the only one who cares, see you all next time and please send me something to help me out here. Shout to 3496transformerfan and superstar for giving me an idea. BTW Conner really has that power in Teen Titians. And I know this was short but give me a break I'm in the middle of writers block here.**


End file.
